Zorro Artico
by Lighting-Squall
Summary: Ignorado por su familia, Naruto es entrenado por Camus para usar algo que no ha sido visto en muchos años, creando asi una nueva leyenda. Pairings: Naruto x Harem / Naruto x Saint Seiya (no full xover pero si algunos elementos)
1. Chapter 1

**LS: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí algo, lamentablemente tengo un bloqueo con mis otra dos historias así que decidí traer este fic, ha estado en mi mente durante mucho tiempo así que comencé a escribirlo, así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

Konoha, una de las cinco aldeas más poderosas de las cinco naciones, nadie podría imaginar que en una aldea como esta iba a nacer un guerrero sin igual, esta persona sería la que traería paz a todas las naciones, sin embargo también sería esta misma persona la cual traería la destrucción al mundo.

Era una noche pacifica en Konoha, el viento soplaba suavemente, y las estrellas en el cielo brillaban como nunca, nadie podría imaginar que en esta misma noche diez de octubre, sucedería algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, en especial para una familia en singular.

(En algún lugar secreto en Konoha)

"Vamos Kushina, solo tienes que seguir empujando" decía Minato con sudor en su frente mientras miraba a su esposa dar a luz a sus hijos.

"MINATO VOY A MATARTE POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO!" Gritaba Kushina mientras seguía dando a luz, al mismo tiempo en el cual apretaba la mano derecha de Minato con toda su fuerza, haciendo al poderoso cuarto hokage agacharse del dolor.

"¡Kushina sigue así! Ya puedo ver la cabeza" Dijo Tsunade la cual se había ofrecido para recibir a los bebes, siendo ella la mejor medica en el mundo, no habría razón por negar tal petición.

Kushina empezó a dar gritos de dolor mientras seguía empujando, a los pocos segundos una pequeña bebe salió del vientre de su madre, tenía señales de cabello rojo como el de Kushina. Unos minutos más tarde nació el segundo bebe, el cual a diferencia de la primera este fue un niño, unos pequeños rasgos de pelo dorado salían de su cabeza.

Tsunade le entrego los bebes a Kushina, la cual los tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, al fin estaban aquí…ella podía ver que ambos eran muy bien parecidos. Minato tenía también lágrimas en sus ojos, tanto por ver al fin a su familia completa y también por el dolor que Kushina le había causado en la mano derecha.

"Minato, puedes verlos…al fin están aquí, nuestros hijos, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y Namikaze Uzumaki Natsumi" dijo Kushina con orgullo

Tanto Minato como Kushina habían decido esos nombres desde que se habían enterado que tendrían gemelos, ambos nombres significaban mucho para ellos. Lamentablemente esta felicidad duro muy poco ya que el momento que Minato y Kushina temían estaba pasando.

El zorro de nueve colas estaba atacando la aldea de Konoha, ambos sabían que mientras Kushina daba a luz su sello se debilitaría, haciendo que el zorro escapara. Minato había intentado y pensado en muchas maneras para evitar tal desastre, sin embargo nada parecería que funcionaría, sin embargo había un solo jutsu que podría evitar que varías vidas fueran sacrificadas.

Este jutsu no solo salvaría varías vidas sino que también podría sellar al zorro de nuevo, sin embargo ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría acaso sacrificar las vidas de sus hijos para tal fin?

"(Como puedo llamarme Hokage sino puedo hacer lo necesario para salvar mi aldea…)" pensaba Minato mientras miraba a sus hijos.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y entre toda aldea podía escucharse los gritos de las personas así como también el sonido de los edificios y casas derrumbándose. Minato miro fijamente a Kushina, la cual abrazaba a sus bebes tratando de protegerlos de lo que estaba pasando.

"Kushina…hay una forma de resolver esto pero…tendré que sellar al zorro en Naruto y Natsumi" dijo Minato con dolor, el cual podía verse claramente en su rostro.

"¡Minato! ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡No en nuestros propios hijos!" Decía Kushina con horror y lágrimas al imaginar las vidas que podrían tener sus dos pequeños.

"No estarán solos, he modificado el Shiki Fūjin, ambos tendrán una parte del zorro en ellos" Dijo Minato con Seguridad.

Después de haber estudiado el sello, pudo llegar a la conclusión que si se podía separar el alma y el poder del zorro, podría no solo sobrevivir a la invocación, sino que también podría salvar la vida de su familia, creando nuevos contenedores en sus dos hijos. El problema sería ¿quién se quedaría con el poder del zorro y quien con el alma del mismo?

Kushina confiaba en su esposo y también en su trabajo, después de todo ella también era una maestra en fūinjutsu, aun sabiendo que todo podría funcionar no quería dar a sus hijos para tal acción, que madre en su sano juicio podría sacrificar a sus bebes. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero en ese mismo instante se juró así misma que protegería a sus pequeños.

Minato solo podía maldecir este momento, no solo como padre al tener que usar a sus propios hijos, pero al ver como Kushina los miraba mientras ella también lloraba de dolor, con un profundo respiro tomo a Natsumi y Naruto de los brazos de Kushina, mientras ella abrazaba a Tsunade la cual trataba de consolarla.

La aldea se encontraba en llamas mientras el zorro seguía causando más y más destrucción, tal vez sería por el pánico y la adrenalina, pero ninguno de los shinobis y aldeanos se dio cuenta que había algo diferente con el zorro, sin tan solo se hubieran detenido por un instante hubieran podido ver que en los ojos del zorro se encontraba el sharingan.

Minato solo podía ver en asombro y horro el estado de la aldea, sin perder tiempo invoco a Gamabunta, subiendo en su cabeza y asegurando a sus hijos en sus brazos partió hacia donde se encontraba el zorro.

"Minato… ¿Estás seguro que deseas hacer esto?" Pregunto Gamabunta mientras saltaba a su destino.

"No hay otra forma bunta, esta es la única salida…solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto" dijo Minato seriamente.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el zorro no pudo entrar en duda al ver el tamaño de aquella bestia.

"No…este no es el momento de dudar, yo soy el cuarto hokage, y debo salvar a la aldea y sobretodo proteger a mi familia" dijo Minato con una nueva convicción.

Puso a sus hijos en unas pequeñas cestas y al centro del sello que había preparado, y rápidamente comenzó a realizar los sellos para invocar al dios de la muerte.

Una figura transparente se comenzó a formar arriba del sello, tenía la forma humana sin embargo podía verse con facilidad que la cara era la de un demonio, una daga negra en su boca y unos cuernos largos en su cabeza.

"**Mortal…tienes mucho valor para invocarme**" dijo la figura mientras miraba al zorro.

"Shinigami-sama te suplico que selles el alma y el poder del zorro en estos dos infantes, puedes tomar mi propia vida de ser necesario" dijo Minato con seriedad.

"**El zorro de nueve colas…muy bien, sellare su alma y su poder en estas dos criaturas, sin embargo deberás elegir quien recibirá que parte del zorro**" Dijo el dios de la muerte con mucho interés, normalmente hubiera tomado la vida de aquel que osara en invocarlo, sin embargo esto se volvía cada vez más y más interesante.

"Quiero que selles su poder en Natsumi mi hija, y el alma del zorro en Naruto mi hijo" dijo Minato sin dudarlo, sin saber que en ese momento había sellado el destino de ambos.

El dios de la muerte simplemente realizo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no se hubiera podido apreciar a menos que pusieran mucha atención, esto sería en verdad muy interesante.

"A**sí será, sin embargo no tomare tu vida a cambio de esto, después de todo la profecía debe seguir y al final todos deben morir, no me importa esperar un poco más**" dijo el Shinigami

Usando su habilidad atrapo al zorro separándolo en dos partes, la primera era una esfera de color azul la cual brillaba con mucha fuerza, mientras que la otra era una esfera de color rojo, la cual se movía de una forma muy caótica, como si no quisiera conservar su forma esférica.

La esfera azul representaba el alma de aquella bestia la cual fue sellada en interior de Naruto, esto cause que pequeñas marcas aparecieran en sus mejillas. Mientras tanto la esfera roja la cual representaba el poder del zorro fue sellado en su hermana, un aura roja cubrió a Natsumi, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Todo paso tan rápido y sin dejar rastro alguno, tantos los aldeanos como los shinobis pensaban que esto había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla, en un momento estaban luchando por sus vidas y al siguiente el rastro del Zorro había desaparecido, el pueblo de Konoha había vuelto a la paz que tanto tiempo habían mantenido.

Sin embargo gracias a ese suceso el destino de una persona cambiaria para bien o para mal, el destino de Naruto aún era incierto y Konoha sería la clave para dictar el camino de Naruto.

* * *

Habían pasado siete años desde el ataque del zorro, siete años desde que aquella bestia había invadido la aldea y destruido todo a su paso, Minato había anunciado lo que sucedió en esa noche, y como sello las partes del zorro en sus dos hijos, Natsumi quien fue vista como una heroína al poder tener en su pequeño cuerpo el poder del zorro.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que sucedió con Naruto, aunque sus padres no lo supieran los aldeanos miraban a Naruto como si fuera el zorro en persona, ya que poseía el alma de aquella bestia, muchos pensarían que un monstruo como ese no tendría alma, y de ser así solo podía significar que Naruto era la misma reencarnación del zorro.

Alguien pensaría que su familia estaría ahí para ayudarlo, pero estarían muy equivocados con ello, su propia familia básicamente lo ignoraba a favor de Natsumi, cuando empezó a manifestar los poderes del zorro sus padres comenzaron a entrenarla para poder controlar sus poderes.

Día tras día Naruto pedía entrenar con ellos o hacer algo juntos pero siempre era rechazado, siempre era hacían algo que Natsumi le gustase, Naruto simplemente dejo de intentar ya que sabía que era inútil, los resultados siempre serían lo mismo.

Era el diez de octubre, Naruto y Natsumi cumplirían siete años el día de ahora, sin embargo para Naruto era muy diferente, en vez de celebrarlo felizmente con su familia, este día significaba una lucha de vida o muerte, un par de aldeanos los cuales están ebrios habían creado un grupo para ir tras Naruto y así poder terminar lo que su cuarto hokage había comenzado.

"Esta noche será tu fin demonio" dijo uno de los aldeanos

Naruto había sido arrinconado en un callejón sabía que no podría escapar, quería pedir ayuda pero ¿Quién vendría a rescatarlo? Era ilógico que su familia….su propia familia viniera por su ayuda, Naruto estaba seguro que este sería su fin.

Una niebla empezó a cubrir el suelo, mientras que un aire frio empezaba a sentirse alrededor, tal vez por la adrenalina los aldeanos no sentían estos cambios, su único objetivo era el demonio que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

"Espero que vayas al infierno demonio, ahora ¡MUERE!" dijo uno Chuunin que acompañaba a los aldeanos, pero antes de poder dar su golpe se detuvo repentinamente, y fue en ese momento que todos los que iban atacar a Naruto habían percatado que ninguno de ellos podía moverse o incluso hablar, tenían miedo que este fuera un acto de ese niño.

"Nunca creí ver el día en que unos adultos tratarían de lastimar a un niño" dijo una voz en la entrada del callejón

Cuando Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz, pudo observar un hombre de cabello largo, el color de su pelo era un verde azulado…de alguna forma le hacía recordar al agua, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica.

"¿Qui-quién eres? Pregunto Naruto con miedo, nunca había visto a esta persona y temía que fuera a hacerle daño como los demás.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz que indicaba que Naruto no estaba en peligro alguno.

"Si…muchas gracias por ayudarme" dijo Naruto agradeciendo a kami-sama por haberlo salvado.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" dijo el hombre levantando a Naruto del suelo.

"Mi familia… no tengo familia, para ellos yo no existo" dijo Naruto con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Esto alzo una alerta en aquella persona, los ojos de aquel niño mostraban un inmenso dolor y una soledad muy grande, tal vez era el destino el que lo trajo aquí, pero en ese momento sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, especialmente después de que Naruto le había contado todo lo que había pasado desde que tenía memoria.

"Naruto…voy a enseñarte a defenderte de los demás" dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿¡Lo dice enserio señor!?" dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos y sin poder contener su emoción "¿En serio puedo aprender a pelear y hacer esa cosa rara que hizo"? pregunto una vez más con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual el hombre simplemente lanzo una pequeña carcajada.

"Así es Naruto, ahora sígueme, creo que sería buena idea que comamos un poco." dijo el hombre levantándose y dirigiéndose fuera del callejón

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunto Naruto recordando que nunca había mencionado su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Camus…y a partir de ahora seré tu maestro" dijo Camus con una sonrisa, Naruto asintió la cabeza y siguió a Camus.

Mientras tanto en la mansión del hokage varios clanes se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de la hija de Minato y Kushina, ambos sin haberse percatado que faltaba alguien más en la fiesta. Sin embargo alguien se había dado cuenta de tal hecho, ella ara Uchiha Mikoto, matriarca del clan Uchiha.

Mikoto era una de las pocas personas que valoraba a Naruto y sabía del trato que sus padres y hermanas le daban, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que decidió apoyar a Naruto cuando él lo necesitara. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por no ver a Naruto en su propia fiesta.

"(¿Dónde estará?)" Pensaba Mikoto preocupándose por él, segundos después apareció Naruto a un lado del jardín donde estaban reunidos. "¡NARUTO!" grito Mikoto corriendo y dándole un fuerte abrazo casi asfixiándolo al no poder respirar.

"Mi-Mikoto-chan….aire…no puedo…respirar" trataba de decir Naruto mientras su cara se iba poniendo azul por la falta de oxígeno. Naruto había tenido suerte de no haber sido detectado antes de la fiesta.

"¡Lo siento mucho Naru-kun! Pero me tenías muy preocupada al no verte en tu propia fiesta, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!" dijo Mikoto feliz de ver que Naruto se encontraba bien.

La fiesta siguió su curso, mientras Naruto se encontraba en compañía de las pocas personas que lo apreciaban, Uchiha Itachi y Mikoto, Mitarashi Anko y Uzuki Yugao, estas cuatro personas significaban todo para Naruto.

A lo lejos un par de ojos miraban a Naruto y al grupo que estaba cerca de el con celos, estos ojos pertenecían a Kushina, quien miraba a su hijo sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho con su propia familia, miraba como Mikoto su mejor amiga abrazaba a Naruto de una manera íntima y al mismo tiempo como una madre abrazaría a su hijo, lo cual hizo que sus celos aumentaran. Ese sentimiento duro muy poco ya que Natsumi llego interrumpiendo que pensaba.

La mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano, aún más temprano de lo normal, éste era un día muy especial, sería el comienzo de su enteramiento con Camus, preparo todo lo que iba a necesitar y no tenía que preocuparse que lo descubrieran después de todo era normal que nadie entrara a su habitación, Naruto salió de la mansión y se dirigía a la cima de la montaña del hokage donde Camus lo estaría esperando.

Al llegar a la cima vio a Camus meditando sobre una roca, sus piernas estaban cruzadas entre si y sus manos formaban una especie de esfera con sus dedos, sin embargo esta no era algo que estuviera fuera de lo común, lo raro era que una energía azulada cubría su cuerpo, era la misma energía que había podido sentir en aquel callejón la última vez.

"Me alegra que vinieras Naruto" dijo Camus abriendo los ojos y viendo a su nuevo discípulo.

"He venido en cuanto pude, ¡No puedo esperar para entrenar y ser tan fuerte como tú!" dijo Naruto alzando su voz, haciendo que Camus sonriera al ver tanta energía.

"Estoy seguro que puedes lograrlo Naruto, sin embargo todo será a su tiempo, primero te enseñare lo básico" dijo Camus poniéndose de pie y caminado hacía Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a trabajar con ejercicios básicos para tener más resistencia, desde lagartijas hasta sentadillas, oh correr cierta distancia, nunca se imaginó que Camus sería un esclavizador, lo peor de todo era que esto era solo el calentamiento.

"No puedes estar cansado Naruto, después de todo aún no hemos comenzado" dijo Camus mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Así fue como pasaron varias semanas entrenando día tras noche y poco a poco Naruto iba adquiriendo más fuerza y más velocidad, Camus solo podía observar como después de pocos meses había logrado incrementar su habilidad, estaba orgulloso de Naruto y sabía que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel de su entrenamiento.

Tanto Camus como Naruto se encontraban viendo las estrellas en la cima de la montaña del hokage, a diferencia de otras noches las estrellas estaban brillando como nunca.

(¿Cómo una vista tan hermosa podía ser pasado por alto?) Pensaba Naruto viendo hacia arriba.

"Naruto…te felicito por el trabajo que has hecho en estos meses, definitivamente has sobrepasado mis expectativas)" dijo Camus también viendo las estrellas.

"Gracias maestro, estoy seguro que sin tu ayuda nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"No estés tan seguro, es verdad que has avanzado con mi entrenamiento, sin embargo también has trabajado duro para lograr estos resultados" dijo Camus

Era verdad, Naruto se había esforzado como nunca antes lo había hecho, no quería volver a sentirse indefenso y sabía que sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con su hermana.

Camus tomo una roca mediana y se la paso a Naruto, este la tomo en sus manos y miro a su maestro confundido.

"Quiero que rompas esa piedra con tus manos" dijo seriamente.

Naruto tomo un profundo respiro elevando su puño mientras se concentraba, después de unos segundos golpeo la roca con todas sus fuerzas sin haberle hecho daño alguno, claro…lo mimos no podía decirse de la mano de Naruto.

"No es posible hacer tal cosa, es demasiado difícil" dijo Naruto intentando calmar el dolor en su mano.

"Quiero que mires con atención" dijo Camus tomando la piedra con su mano.

Camus cerro sus ojos y se concentró unos segundos mientras Naruto observaba fijamente, al abrirlos ojos cerro el puño con la mano que tenía la roca y esta se tornó en fragmentos muy pequeños.

"Esto es precisamente lo que será el siguiente paso Naruto, aprenderás sobre el cosmos" dijo Camus

Naruto nunca había escuchado esa palabra, así que negó con la cabeza.

"¿Acaso no quiere decir chakra maestro Camus?" dijo Naruto un tanto confundido

"No…chakra y el cosmo son términos muy parecidos sin embargo existe también una gran diferencia entre ellos, Chakra es la combinación de la energía física o ki y la energía espiritual también llamada chi, esto forma el chakra." Camus se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Naruto y fijo su vista en las estrellas mientras que Naruto hacía lo mismo y dirigió su vista al cielo.

"El cosmos es la fuente de energía y vida en todos los seres vivos y también es la causa de la existencia de toda las cosas en el universo, al hacer surgir el cosmos un humano puede poseer habilidades sorprendentes que van más allá de cualquier técnica ya sea ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu" Camus se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto el cual estaba asombrado, al recibir esa información.

Un poder más allá de las técnicas ninja… ¿Acaso existía tal cosa? ¿Porque nunca había escuchado acerca de eso? Eran algunas de las cosas que se preguntaba Naruto.

"Te estarás preguntando porque nadie sabe nada al respecto, en verdad es algo muy sencillo, este conocimiento ha sido olvidado a lo largo del tiempo, desde que el último caballero de Athena fallecio" dijo Camus otra vez viendo al cielo con una mirada melancólica.

"¿Caballero de Athena? Maestro ¿Qué es exactamente eso y quien o que es Athena?" dijo Naruto aún más confundido que antes.

"Veras, en tiempos antiguos los caballeros eran aquellos seres que podían usar su Cosmos, ellos eran seres que protegían el mundo ellos vestían una armadura la cual los protegía contra otros caballeros cuyo propósito era destruir la tierra, estas armaduras pertenecían a su estrella guardián. Todos los caballeros servían a Athena la cual era la diosa que protegía a los humanos."

Asombrado por lo que había escuchado Naruto no podía hacer nada más que admirar a esos caballeros, ellos tenían una fuerza más allá de la humana y la utilizaban para proteger a los indefensos, en ese momento una llama nació en el interior de Naruto, el dominaría su propio cosmos y lo usaría para proteger a los demás e incluso a su propia familia aunque ellos no le importara su propio hijo/hermano.

"Creo que comprendo un poco de esto, pero aún hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué es la estrella guardián?" dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta de Camus

"Es el signo por el que nacemos, esto también ha sido olvidado en las arenas del tiempo, cada persona nace bajo un signo zodiacal, por ejemplo, tu constelación esta justo arriba de nosotros, ese grupo de estrellas se conoce como la constelación de libra y representa equilibrio, cada acción que tomes tendrá un peso y una consecuencia y será tu deber de juzgar cual será la mejor opción" dijo Camus seriamente "Pero por ahora esto será todo, será mejor que descanses ya que tu entrenamiento será mucho más duro de ahora en adelante."

Naruto miraba perplejo a su maestro, ¿Dormir? Como pensaría dormir después de haber escuchado algo como esto, lo único que sentía eran ganas de aprender más acerca de todo este nuevo mundo que estaba apenas descubriendo, quería saber más sobre los caballeros, Athena, los signos del zodiaco y en especial estas armaduras que vestían dichos caballeros, ¿¡Cómo podría dormir con tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza!? Pero sabía que no podría ganar contra Camus así que decidió irse a la mansión y descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó de la cama y se fue a arreglar, no había podido dormir mucho por todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, aún tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía que pronto tendría más respuestas, y a la vez se encontraba emocionado de que aprendería a usar esta habilidad que muy pocos sabían usarla, al bajar a la cocina vio que Natsumi se encontraba levantada comiendo una tostada.

"¿Dónde has estado últimamente nii-san?" pregunto Natsumi viendo a Naruto fijamente.

"(¿desde cuándo Natsumi me dirige la palabra?.. Algo raro está pasando) En ningún lugar que pueda interesarte" dijo Naruto seriamente ignorando la mirada que ella le estaba lanzando

Natsumi no podía creerle a su hermano, estaba ocultando algo "¿Y donde estuviste en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños? Todo el tiempo habías estado fuera de la casa y volviste casi al final"

"No tiene importancia Natsumi, no es como si alguien me extrañara…en fin, tengo que irme" dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa sin darse cuenta como la mirada de Natsumi había cambiado, sus ojos tenían una mirada triste.

"Yo te extrañe...Naruto-kun" dijo en una voz muy baja, en el transcurso de los meses en los que Naruto había estado entrenando, Natsumi también había cambiado un poco, dejo de ser la niña mimada de sus padres y empezó a madurar un poco, principalmente al darse cuenta que Naruto era parte de la familia, sin embargo parecía como si fuera un extraño, ignorando un pequeño dolor en su pecho continuo comiendo para luego subir a su habitación y alistarse para lo que haría en el día.

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba hacía un área apartada en las zonas de entrenamiento donde se encontraría con su maestro, ya ansiaba comenzar su entrenamiento, pero había algo que lo estaba molestando…Natsumi…

¿Desde cuándo prestaba tanta atención a lo que hacía? "No importar…será mejor que me apresure" dijo Naruto dejando a un lado lo ocurrido por la mañana, al llegar al punto de reunión vio que Camus se encontraba ya en ese lugar esperándolo.

"Muy bien Naruto espero que estés listo, ya que ahora comenzaremos tu entrenamiento para que puedas despertar tu cosmos, lo primero que tienes que hacer es meditar" dijo Camus mostrando la posición de meditación a Naruto

Con mucho trabajo Naruto realizo la posición de loto, sin embargo la sentía un poco incomoda, ¿Cómo rayos puede Camus permanecer en esta posición? Pensaba Naruto mientras seguía concentrándose.

Mientras Naruto se concentraba no podía evitar sentirse en paz, como si fuera la única persona en la tierra.

Camus lo miraba con atención mientras seguía en la posición de loto "Eso es Naruto concéntrate, solo escucha mi voz, quiero sientas la energía que recorre tu cuerpo"

Naruto podía sentir una especie de energía en su cuerpo, no sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo, ¿era chakra? ¿Su cosmo? Al nunca haber sentido el chakra esta sensación lo confundía un poco, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba empezando a emitir un ligero resplandor blanco.

"(No puedo creerlo, Naruto lo hace ver como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…no había visto un cosmo así en muchos años, no desde mi último estudiante y por el color de su energía veo que es igual a él…su elemento de viento predomina un poco más que el agua)" Camus seguía observando a Naruto y decidió detenerlo al ver su cara de fatiga.

"Muy bien Naruto, ya puedes parar, sorprendentemente has logrado tocar tu cosmo y lo has hecho en un tiempo que jamás había pensado que sería posible" al escuchar eso Naruto no pudo más que sonreír, había logrado impresionar a Camus y por si fuera poco había logrado despertar su cosmo

Camus entreno a Naruto para usar su cosmo a la perfección o por lo menos para que usara su poder lo mejor posible y solo había tomado cinco años, ahora tenía 12 años.

La apariencia de Naruto había cambiado tenía un aspecto atlético, sus músculos estaban desarrollados, pero sin deformar su cuerpo, su pelo era sin duda una de las cosas que había cambiado, ahora tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, aun podían apreciarse las puntas que todavía deseaban desafiar la gravedad.

"Este es el último día que nos veremos Naruto y por lo tanto deseo darte algo importante" dijo Camus

¿Irse? No podía creerlo, esto debía de ser una broma, Camus ha había sido una de las personas en las cuales Naruto había podido confiar al 100%, ¿Por qué debía de irse tan pronto? ¿A dónde iría?

"Maestro… ¿Por qué…?" Era lo único que podía Salir de su boca.

"Me temo que mi tiempo ha llegado a su fin Naruto, puedo sentir como mi cosmo se está extinguiendo, a decir verdad, he vivido en este mundo por un largo tiempo, y la única razón por la que decidí quedarme fue por ti, te he podido enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber, y ahora depende solamente de tu esfuerzo el seguir creciendo como shinobi y como caballero" dijo Camus mostrando una sonrisa.

Camus le había explicado a Naruto algún tiempo atrás, como él había sido un caballero de Athena, uno de los más fuertes entre los 12 caballeros dorados, también habían hablado sobre las batallas que tuvo con su antiguo estudiante, la guerra contra hades y muchas cosas más, todo esto hizo que el respeto de Naruto aumentara aún más por su maestro, se sentía honrado y con mucha suerte de haber entrenado con alguien como él.

Camus se acercó a Naruto y le dio una especie de collar, en el centro se encontraba una gema la cual brillaba con un color azul verdoso. "Quiero que cuides muy bien este collar Naruto, algún día sé que te ayudara como lo ha hecho conmigo en el pasado" Naruto no podía hacer nada más que asentir con su cabeza mientras lagrimas empezaban a recorrer por su rostro.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto, has logrado hacer en poco tiempo lo que a muchos les hubiera tomado años, pero ahora es tu deber forjar tu propio camino y para ello debes salir al mundo y ver con tus propios ojos lo que hay allá fuera" dijo Camus mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse.

Muchas veces Camus había mencionado que al morir, los caballeros se convertían en polvo de estrellas para volver una vez más al universo, parecía algo tonto e infantil, pero en ese momento Naruto esperaba que así fuera, él forjaría su propio camino y quería que su maestro lo viera desde arriba.

"**/No puedo creer que diré esto pero…echaré de menos a ese humano/"** dijo Kyuubi hablando en el lazo que tenía con Naruto.

"(Lo sé Kurama…también lo extrañare, pero estoy seguro que aún nos vera desde arriba)" dijo Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Naruto había logrado contactar a Kurama cuando aún comenzaba con su entrenamiento, él estaba confundido al ver al zorro en su interior, pero después de un tiempo ambos habían llegado a entenderse mutuamente y había sido Kurama quien le había enseñado como usar su chakra

"/ ¿**Piensas irte de la aldea Naruto?/" ** pregunto Kurama aun sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de Naruto.

"(Si, a pesar de que pocas cosas han cambiado mi familia sigue igual, para ellos solo sería un estorbo, sin embargo no puedo irme sin despedirme de Miko-chan e Itachi y aun peor de Anko-chan o Yugao-chan") dijo Naruto recordando a sus otras dos personas favoritas

Estaba decidido, Naruto escaparía de la aldea para recorrer las cinco naciones y tal vez aún más lejos, sabía que tendría que dejar a aquellas personas que tanto quería, algo que no parecía gustarle mucho, ellas ocupaban un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Por otro lado la imagen de otra persona llegaba a su mente…su hermana

"(Porque Natsumi viene a mi mente, es verdad que en estos años ella ha cambiado, sin embargo eso no borra todo lo que hizo)" pensaba Naruto mientras miraba a la aldea desde la cima de la montaña del hokage

Kyuubi decidió intervenir en ese momento **"/No pienses mucho acerca de eso Naruto, después de todo no importara cuando nos vayamos/"**

"(Es verdad, por ahora será mejor que nos preparemos, en una semana estaré fuera de la aldea y aún hay muchas cosas que preparar") dijo Naruto levantándose de su puesto y empezando a caminar a su casa

* * *

**LS: Bueno este fue solo el comienzo de la historia, estoy pensando que lo dejare como harem, aun debo pensarlo mejor, tuve que hacer este capítulo lo mejor posible para poder introducir el universo de saint seiya a Naruto de una forma solida.**

**Aún hay varios aspectos que me faltaron poner PERO los dejare para otros capítulos en los que los iré introduciendo poco a poco, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y tratare de tener los capítulos en lapsos de una semana o dos, así que serán algo largo mínimo 5k palabras como ahora o tal vez mas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LS: Me tomo un poco mas de tiempo de lo pensado pero por desgracia el tiempo casi no me da para trabajar en el fic tanto como quisiera, sin embargo espero que les guste, muchas gracias por los favs y los reviews!**

* * *

Una semana eso era todo lo que Naruto tenía a para poder salir de la aldea, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Y al mismo tiempo sabía que le causaría un gran dolor al abandonar a Yugao, Anko y en especial a Mikoto, desde que Itachi destruyo el clan Uchiha dejando solo a su madre y hermano menor con vida ella se había vuelto más cercana a Naruto y el hacía ella, ambos se habían convertido en los pilares que los sostenían.

Naruto sabía que si él se iba ese pilar que sostenía a Mikoto se derrumbaría, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, claro está que esto no significaría que la abandonaría por completo, se mantendría en contacto con ella cada cierto tiempo para evitar ser encontrado, por lo menos así ambos seguirían en contacto.

"/**Creo que tengo una idea de cómo podríamos salir de aquí**"/ dijo Kurama obteniendo la atención de Naruto "/**Lo único que debes hacer es usar el kage bunshin, de esa forma podrás mandarlos en como distractores mientras escapas sin problemas/**"

Era una buena idea, mientras el clon se encontrara en la academia esperando la selección de equipos, él podría salir de la aldea sin mayor problema, tenía una ventaja muy grande a su favor, por primera vez, el ser ignorado parecía como si fuera una bendición en lugar de una maldición.

"(Suena perfecto Kurama…ya tenemos resuelto ese problema, ahora debo ocuparme de algo mas)" dijo Naruto pensando en ciertas personas.

Naruto se dirigía al distrito de los Uchiha, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Mikoto ya que en solo seis días ya no la vería en un largo tiempo. Al llegar pudo notar como Mikoto se encontraba en el jardín, su mirada parecía perdida. ¿Por qué Itachi había hecho esto? No tenía sentido alguno, Naruto conocía a Itachi y sabía que tendría que haber una razón lógica para esto.

Mikoto se encontraba recordando otra vez los sucesos que pasaron hace ya dos años, cuando su propio hijo mato a toda su familia menos a Sasuke y ella, no paraba de revivir esa pesadilla cada cierto tiempo, lo único que la mantenía sana era Naruto, parecía algo malo pero no podía evitarlo, especialmente desde que Sasuke estaba concentrado solo en la venganza, ella había hecho todo lo posible para corregirlo y evitar que fuera por ese camino, sin embargo era algo inútil.

Si no fuera por Naruto ella estaría completamente sola, sin embargo había algo raro, algo que no la dejaba estar tranquila, Mikoto conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie, es por eso que tenía que haber algo más…aun podía recordar el encuentro que tuvo con Itachi.

[Flashback]

Mikoto iba de regreso a su casa pero al entrar al distrito estaba paralizada al ver los cuerpos de su familia en la calle, No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando se dirigió a su casa, tenía que saber si su familia estaba a salvo, pero nunca se imaginó que vería al culpable asesinando a su propio padre.

"¡Itachi! ¿! Porqué estás haciendo esto!?" grito Mikoto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Kaa-san…" era lo único que podía decir Itachi en ese momento, no se suponía que ella estuviera aquí, era por eso que había escogido este preciso momento para realizar su misión, ella y su hermano eran los únicos que podrían redimir a los Uchiha. "Quería probar mis límites" dijo Itachi viendo a su madre.

"¿Tus Limites? ¿¡Asesinaste a todo tu clan solo para probar por tus límites!? Dijo Mikoto sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Itachi se vio forzado a hacer algo que no quería en ese momento, atrapo a su madre en un genjutsu dejándola inconsciente, no sin antes decir cuanto lo sentía, lamentaba haberle hecho esto y sabía que no podría escucharlo, sin embargo tenía que decirlo. Lo que no sabía era que ella si había escuchado lo que Itachi había dicho y fue en ese momento que supo que algo andaba mal.

[Fin de Flashback]

Mikoto no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que Itachi había dicho… ¿Por qué se disculparía después de haber hecho algo como eso? Era como si estuviera haciéndolo en contra de su voluntad, había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, pero de algo estaba segura, encontraría a Itachi para poder averiguar lo que había pasado esa noche.

"Ohayo Miko-chan" dijo Naruto saludándola alegremente

Mikoto no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber quién era, ella podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado, esa voz que la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, Naruto se había convertido en la persona más preciada para ella en estos momentos. A pesar de que Sasuke estuviera vivo ella sentía como si estuviera completamente sola, pero cuando estaba con Naruto se sentía como la persona más feliz del mundo.

Era algo raro para ella pues no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por él, al principio era un amor maternal, pero desde esa noche, había estado cambiando lentamente, cada vez que ella se derrumbaba Naruto estaba ahí para ella, cuando solo quería abrazar a alguien y llorar, Naruto estaba ahí, poco a poco ese amor maternal se fue convirtiendo en un amor que sentiría un hombre por una mujer, pero sabía que era muy pronto para eso, el aún tenía doce años y tenía treinta y dos años, Naruto nunca la vería de esa forma era algo ilógico.

"Naru-kun ¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Mikoto un poco sonrojada

"No, simplemente quise venir y ver como estabas" dijo Naruto sentándose junto a ella, él también pensaba algo similar a Mikoto, ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría fijarse en básicamente un niño como el?

"Me encuentro bien Naru-kun todo gracias a ti, ahora que lo pienso, ¿No deberías estar en la academia?" dijo Mikoto

Naruto simplemente dio un respiro profundo y dirigió su mirada al cielo "Debería estar ahí, pero ya se todo lo que tengo que saber así que no tiene mucho sentido quedarme" y era algo que Naruto y Mikoto sabían de antemano, las calificaciones de Naruto siempre han sido altas.

"¿Y qué hay de ellos?" pregunto Mikoto con cuidado, sabía que el tema de su familia era algo delicado para él, sin embargo ella era una de las únicos sino la única persona con la cual Naruto hablaba abiertamente sobre ello.

Naruto guardo silencio sobre un momento, haciendo pensar a Mikoto que había hecho mal, sin embargo antes de que pudiera responder Naruto se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa "Igual que siempre, mis padres se preocupan por Natsumi y ahora también lo hacen por Mito, pero está bien, para ser sincero ya no me intensa más" dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos

Desde el nacimiento de Mito hace cuatro años Naruto se había dado por vencido, ahora sus padres dividían su atención hacía sus hijas, era algo que Naruto había llegado a entender, el nunca sería parte de esa familia, y no podía culpar a sus hermanas, si lo hiciera estaría a la misma altura de los aldeanos, quienes lo culpaban de ser Kurama simplemente por contener su alma…no él no sería así, claro esto no significaría que trataría a sus hermanas distintas, simplemente indiferente.

Se acercaba la noche y era tiempo que Naruto se retirara "Gracias por todo Miko-chan…te veré luego" dijo Naruto retirándose, Mikoto tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba pasando sabía que Naruto estaba planeando algo… ¿pero qué?

"/ **¿Estás listo Naruto?/**" pregunto Kurama

"(Así es, creo que es mejor que adelantemos el plan, esta misma noche partiremos de Konoha)" dijo Naruto caminando hacía su casa.

Al llegar a la casa su familia estaba cenando mientras platicaban alegremente, Naruto simplemente los ignoro y siguió su rumbo, Natsumi quien estaba cerca de la puerta escucho cuando se abría y vio cuando su hermano siguió avanzando en lugar de detenerse y comer con el resto de ellos.

En estos últimos años Natsumi había cambiado, estaba muy molesta con su antigua persona, ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho algo así a su propio hermano? Ella siempre acaparaba la atención de sus padres para hacer lo que ella deseaba sin importarle los sentimientos de Naruto, desde la última conversación que tuvo con su hermano empezó a darse cuenta el daño que había causado.

Natsumi quería repara su error y la de su familia, quería a Naruto en su vida, pero cada vez que lo trataba solo recibía silencio de parte, estaba seguro que él la odiaba y eso traía lagrimas a sus ojos y un inmenso dolor en su pecho.

Era media noche y Naruto había creado un clon usando su chakra, este duraría el tiempo necesario para poder escapar, preparo sus cosas y se dispuso a ir al distrito de los Uchiha, tenía una carta muy importante que dejar.

Al llegar al distrito se dirigió a la casa de Mikoto y Sasuke, sin hacer algún ruido entro a la habitación de Mikoto y la vio dormida, se detuvo a contemplarla por un momento, seguro era verdad que ella era mayor que él pero no se miraba mayor a alguien a mediados de sus veinte, saco la carta de su bolsillo y la puso en la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

"Nos volveremos a ver Miko-chan, te extrañare" susurro Naruto no queriendo despertarla, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se marchó, sin escuchar como Mikoto había dicho su nombre mientras dormía y una la grima escapaba de sus ojos.

"/ **¿A dónde iremos ahora Naruto? Estoy seguro que ya pensaste en eso/" **dijo Kurama mientras Naruto seguía avanzando lejos de Konoha.

"(No te preocupes por eso, partiremos hacía Yukigakure no Sato, recuerdo que mi maestro solía decirme que ese lugar era perfecto para entrenar debido a la cantidad de nieve que existía, y si recuerdas el hielo es parte de mi cosmo energía)" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba con una mano el collar que Camus le había entregado, no podía esperar para entrenar en ese lugar, se volvería mucho más fuerte que su maestro.

"/ **La tierra de la nieve…debo admitir que es una buena idea, sin embargo recuerda que también entrenaras usando tu chakra, es verdad que tu cosmo es fuerte sin embargo solo debes usarlo cuando haya necesidad o traerías atención innecesaria/" **dijo Kurama seriamente.

Naruto estaba consciente de eso, lo más seguro era que otras personas confundirían su cosmo con el Hyōton kekkei genkai, su afinidad con el viento y el agua hacían posible tal cosa, sin embargo el aire frio que Naruto podía producir era mucho más helado, que el portador de hyōton podría producir.

"(Supongo que habrá alguien en Yukigakure que pueda entrenarme un poco con algunas técnicas de hielo, viento o agua…vaya parece eso no lo pensé también)" pensaba Naruto mientras Kurama podía ver como su contenedor podía parecer tan listo en un momento y un completo idiota en el siguiente, lo que si sabía era que Naruto llegaría lejos, y el estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

[Konoha]

Mikoto estaba despertando y por alguna razón sentía un ardor en sus ojos, se levantó para verse en el espejo y noto que tenía marca de lágrimas, ¿Por qué había estado llorando? No había razón alguna por la que llorara, especialmente porque ella recordaría tal razón, se lavó la cara y al verse otra vez en el espejo noto una pieza de papel que no había visto al levantarse.

"Una carta… ¿Cómo llego esto acá?" se preguntó en voz baja, decidiendo acabar con su duda abrió la carta

_Miko-hime_

_Lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta forma pero para cuando leas esto ya no estaré en Konoha, por favor no pienses que te he abandonado, pero este es un viaje que tengo que hacer, quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiero, especialmente a ti, no podre comunicarme contigo muy seguido sin embargo tratare de enviarte alguna carta cuando pueda, para que sepas que estoy bien._

_Naruto_

Mikoto no podía detener las lágrimas de sus ojos, Naruto se había marchado, la única persona en la cual Mikoto podía confiar y amar se había marchado, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención…Naruto se había marchado para volverse más fuerte y así protegerla, ¿Sería posible? ¿Acaso Naruto sentía lo mismo por ella? Mikoto esperaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así, si en verdad sentía lo mismo entonces lo esperaría y ella también se volvería más fuerte para estar a su lado.

"Voy a esperar Naru-kun, pero cuando nos volvamos a ver tendrás muchas cosas que explicar Naru-kun" dijo Mikoto con una voz que prometía mucho dolor para Naruto

En la mansión del Hokage Natsumi se había despertado temprano y se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto, sentía algo de nervios ya que nunca había entrado, sin embargo se armó de valor y abrió la puerta para encontrar…nada.

La habitación de Naruto era muy simple, las paredes blancas un escritorio y una cama, todo estaba en completo orden, sin embargo en la cama había un sobre, Natsumi agarro el sobre y vio que era una carta, después de leerla comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Naruto se había marchado y no volvería.

Kushina quien estaba cerca de la habitación escucho el llanto de su hija y sin perder tiempo fue a ver lo que pasaba, ella también jamás había estado en la habitación de Naruto, pero por el momento necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Natsumi.

"Na-Naruto… ¡Naruto se ha ido!" dijo Natsumi entre llantos

No era posible, Kushina no quería creerlo, su hijo…su pequeño se había marchado de la casa, con las manos temblorosas agarro la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Familia Namikaze_

_Para el momento que lean esto ya no estaré más en Konoha, puedo ver como nunca he sido parte de esta familia, así que decidí retirarme, estoy cansado de todas las veces que he sido olvidado en esta familia, de ahora en adelante ya no seré más un Uzumaki o Namikaze._

Kushina y Natsumi estaban tratando de consolarse entre ambas su hermano/hijo se había marchado, pero tal vez aun no era muy tarde para poder alcanzarlo, así que decidieron ir a la oficina del hokage y hablar con Minato al respecto.

[Naruto]

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto se había marchado y por fin habían podido salir del territorio de Konoha.

"(Al fin hemos salido de los bordes de Konoha, ahora el encontrarme será mucho más difícil para ellos)" dijo Naruto a Kurama mientras hablaban por su lazo mental.

"/**Deberías pensar donde pasaras la noche, aún tenemos mucho por recorrer/**" dijo Kurama

Era verdad, aún era muy temprano estar completamente seguros, Naruto podía recordar el mapa que había visto en la oficina de su padre en una ocasión, gracias a Kurama su mente podía guardar cosas con mucha facilidad.

Al pasar unas horas Naruto pudo encontrar una aldea, parecía tranquila y por ahora sería perfecta para pasar la noche y ocultarse de cualquier shinobi de Konoha que quisiera buscarlo, decidió entrar a un pequeño hotel de la aldea.

Al entrar vio a una joven al parecer era un poco mayor a él, quizás unos dos años mayor, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, su cabello largo y blanco como la nieve hacía resaltar sus ojos que parecían tener un color esmeralda, sin embargo tenían cierto brillo que hacían a Naruto mirarlos continuamente, su cuerpo era delgado sin embargo podía observar que tenía una gran figura.

"/**Interesante… ¿Qué pensaría Mikoto si escuchara esto?/**" dijo Kurama con una sonrisa burlándose un poco de Naruto.

"(Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Miko-chan, Anko-chan y Yugao-chan, he aprendido a apreciar al sexo opuesto, es algo natural)" respondió Naruto aun perdido y admirando a la joven.

"/**Bien por más interesante y divertido ver comportarte como un retrasado, será mejor que le respondas/"** dijo Kurama.

"L-lo siento mucho…creo que me distraje, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto Naruto apenado y sonrojándose un poco, a lo cual la joven no pudo más que reírse un poco al ver su cara.

"Dije bienvenido a Sakuya, ¿En qué puedo servirte?" pregunto la joven viendo a Naruto.

"Hola mi nombre es…Hyoga y me gustaría alquilar una habitación esta noche" dijo Naruto, decidió cambiar su nombre para evitar poder ser localizado tan fácilmente, Hyoga…Naruto podía recordar como su maestro le había contado historias sobre él, fue uno de los primeros discípulos de Camus y al parecer uno de los más fuertes caballeros de la historia.

"Muy bien Hyoga-kun, aquí tienes la llave, es la habitación 105, espero que tengas una buena estadía" dijo la joven dándole una sonrisa. "Por cierto… mi nombre es Himari Saya" dijo Saya haciéndole un pequeño guiño con el ojo izquierdo, Naruto le agradeció y se fue a su habitación con otro rubor en sus mejillas. "(No sé qué hará un niño como él aquí pero…es muy lindo y no se ve nada mal)" pensaba Saya viendo como Naruto se retiraba.

Mientras Naruto entraba a su habitación no podía para las burlas que Kurama le hacía al ver el comportamiento de su portador, definitivamente sería una larga noche para él pensaba Naruto mientras se acostaba en la cama y se disponía para dormir.

Al día siguiente Naruto decidió levantarse para explorar un poco la aldea, sabía que estaba lejos de Konoha y no podía bajar la guardia, sin embargo eso no significaría que no podría relajarse un poco.

Al caminar por las calles podía observar como aun tan temprano por la mañana toda la aldea estaba activa, los mercaderes en sus puestos invitándolo a comprar y más de alguno regalándole una fruta o dos y después de todo quien era él para rechazar la comida gratis, al seguir caminando llego a lo que parecía ser un parque, habían unas cuantas bancas alrededor, y en el centro había un pequeño lago, parecía el lugar perfecto para meditar y perfeccionar su control sobre el cosmo.

Naruto se puso en la posición de loto como su maestro le había enseñado y comenzó a meditar, en unos instantes un viento frio comenzó a rodearlo mientras que un aura blanca emanaba de su cuerpo.

En su interior Kurama podía sentir una cierta tranquilidad, por alguna razón el cosmo de Naruto, al cabo de un par de horas varias personas fueron acercándose a él, la mayoría observando dicho fenómeno, nunca habían visto a alguien hacer algo como eso, ¿sería que ese niño fuera un shinobi? Pensaban algunas personas.

Otras solo podían relajarse al sentir ese aire que lo rodeaba, era frio y sin embargo agradable, Saya quien regresaba al hotel después de hacer sus compras vio a las personas reunidas en el parque así que decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba.

Al llegar vio a Naruto y no pudo hacer más que seguir observándolo mientras se relajaba, lastimosamente eso no duro mucho ya que Naruto estaba por terminar su meditación.

Al abrir los ojos Naruto se sorprendieron de ver a todas las personas cerca de él, estaba siendo observado como si fuera un ser extraño, sin embargo se calmó cuando vio a Saya en medio de la multitud y se dirigió hacía ella.

"Saya-san… ¿sucede algo?" pregunto Naruto con algo de nerviosismo.

"En lo absoluto Hyoga-kun, de hecho yo soy la que debería preguntar ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo hace unos momentos?" pregunto Saya mientras los aldeanos se iban retirando, algunos sorprendidos de que alguien como Saya conociera a un extraño.

"oh veras… solo meditaba un poco" dijo Naruto un poco más tranquilo al ver que las personas se retiraban.

"Nunca había visto una meditación como esa… todo a tu alrededor parecía estar en contacto con tu ser, incluso las personas que estaban aquí parecían estar muy tranquilas, sin mencionar que yo también podía sentirme de esa forma" dijo saya con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que estuviera añorando algo

"¿Sucede algo Saya-san?" pregunto Naruto al ver su expresión

"¡Oh! No es nada, simplemente recordé algo…¡mira la hora que es! Debo de regresar al hotel o será muy tarde para preparar el almuerzo" dijo saya bruscamente queriendo cambiar el tema.

Naruto pudo ver el pobre intento de Saya por cambiar el tema y decidió respetar su decisión así que decidió acompañarla al hotel creando una pequeña conversación para conocerse mejor.

"Dime Hyoga-kun ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en esta aldea?" pregunto saya con curiosidad

"Simplemente recorro el mundo, aprendiendo lo que me tenga que ofrecer, eso es todo" dijo Naruto

"**/Quien iba a pensar que podrías mentir y al mismo tiempo decir la verdad/" ** dijo Kurama al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto

"¿Y que hay de tu familia? Estoy segura que han de estar preocupados por ti" dijo Saya mientras seguían caminando

Ahora Naruto debía pensar que decir no quería decir nada sobre su familia así que decidió irse por otro camino "Pues veras, no tengo familia o por lo menos no en el sentido que uno espera, sin embargo tengo a algunas personas que son muy preciadas para mí" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recordando a esas personas.

"Ya veo…" dijo Saya queriendo continuar pero fueron interrumpidos por varios niños que se reunían al lado de saya y empujando a Naruto a aun lado.

"¡No dejaremos que te acerques a Saya onee-san!" dijo uno de los niños con sus brazos extendidos separando a Naruto de Saya quien por supuesto estaba enojada porque alguien había interrumpido su plática con Naruto

"¡Makoto No puedes hacerle eso a las personas, es de muy mala educación!" Dijo Saya viendo al chico

"¡Pero Onee-san jamás he visto a este niño en la aldea!" dijo Makoto viendo a Naruto.

"(Niño….pero…si soy mayor que este enano)" pensaba Naruto mientras su ojo empezaba a tener un pequeño tick por el enojo.

"Eso no significa que debas hacerlo, ahora pídele disculpas a Hyoga en este mismo instante" dijo Saya con un tono serio.

"Pe-pero… ¡Esta bien!" dijo Makoto acercándose a Naruto "Lamento mucho haberte empujado" dijo Makoto mirando así abajo, y sin perder el tiempo dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie de Naruto "¡Pero no dejare que te acerques a Saya nee-san!" exclamo Makoto mientras se retiraba corriendo con el grupo de niños que lo seguían.

"¡Makoto! ¡Vuelve en este instante!" gritaba Saya viendo como Makoto se retiraba, se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto quien está acariciando su pie tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor. "En verdad lo siento Hyoga-kun, Makoto siempre ha sido así con los extraños" dijo Saya un poco apenada.

Naruto simplemente sonrió "No te preocupes Saya-san, de hecho me sorprende lo mucho que te estiman en la aldea" dijo Naruto viendo a saya quien solo pudo sonrojarse al estar tan cerca de Naruto.

Pronto habían llegado al hotel y para ellos dos parecía que habían pasado horas desde que comenzaron a caminar, ambos queriendo seguir hablando.

"Gracias por acompañarme Hyoga-kun" dijo Saya

"No hay problema Saya-chan, fue divertido hablar contigo" dijo Naruto con su sonrisa característica haciendo que Saya se sonrojase aún más, era gracioso e irónico como alguien menor a Saya podía hacerla reaccionar así, pero había algo en Naruto que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y además estaba feliz de que Hyoga al fin agregara "chan" a su nombre.

"**/ (Así que Naruto en verdad siente algo por Saya…interesante, ¿Qué harás ahora Naruto?)" **Pensaba Kurama viendo la interacción de ambos a través del sello.

Esa misma noche Naruto se encontraba pensando en lo que había sucedido ese día, nunca había conocido a alguien como Saya, era una persona muy dulce y honesta, quien solo piensa en los demás, Su interacción como la aldea era prueba de ello, todos amaban a Saya, la única persona quien era como ella podría ser solo Mikoto.

"(Me pregunto cómo estará Mikoto…)" pensaba Naruto con nostalgia, esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de un arpa llego a sus oídos.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y salió por la ventana, quería llegar a donde se encontraba esa persona tocando, mientras seguía avanzando la melodía se volvía más y más fuerte, era una melodía triste y a la vez alegre, era algo difícil de describir.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver que era Saya quien se encontraba tocando un harpa, la luna brillaba directamente sobre ella haciéndola ver como si fuera un ángel de kami-sama. Naruto se colocó en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano y se sentó a observar como tocaba.

Saya quien había visto a Naruto en una de las ramas continuo tocando, ahora la canción se estaba transformando sonando mucho mejor que antes, ahora Saya estaba tocando para otra persona y no cualquier persona…

Naruto pensó en hacer algo especial para ella y concentro su cosmo formando una esfera en su mano la cual lanzo al cielo, segundos empezó a nevar sorprendiendo a Saya por un momento, ella abrió sus ojos y vio a Naruto lanzándole una mirada diciendo ¿Qué estaba pasando? A lo cual Naruto simplemente le guiño el ojo.

Saya volvió a tocar su harpa, todo aquella persona que pudiera pasar cerca hubiera sido testigo de un espectáculo único en el mundo, al ver a Saya tocar su harpa mientras nevaba a su alrededor. Al terminar Naruto bajo del árbol y se acercó a Saya para sentarse junto a ella

"Eso fue hermoso, nunca había escuchado una melodía así" dijo Naruto viendo a Saya quien se sonrojo al ser elogiada

"Es una canción que ha estado en mi familia durante mucho tiempo y fue la última canción que me enseño mi madre antes de morir" dijo Saya con un tono triste.

"Lamento haberte hecho recordar eso Saya" dijo Naruto arrepentido de haberla hecho recordar tal cosa.

"Descuida no tienes que preocuparte por eso, sé que ellos siguen cuidándome y además tengo a las personas de la aldea conmigo" dijo Saya de una forma animada la cual sorprendió a Naruto.

Ambos se habían quedado la noche conversando y escuchando a Saya tocar más melodías en el harpa, sin embargo no estaban conscientes del peligro que se venía acercando…

* * *

**LS: Un poco corto para mi gusto sin embargo tenía que hacer este capitulo ya que va formar a Naruto para lo que se acerca mas adelanta.**

**Como siempre dejen su review para decirme que les parecio, que quisieran ver, etc, voy a tratar de tener el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible pero no podre dar una fecha en especifico maximo dos semanas (lo cual dudo) estoy seguro que lo tendre la otra semana, pero pongo dos semanas por si tengo mucho trabajo...en fin hasta la proxima!**


End file.
